Right Memories
by That Fire
Summary: Will the right memories be enough. Drabble for a tumblr, DH/HP.


"Malfoy! Draco, wait! He can't remember anything. You can't just barge in there, you'll scare him more." Draco had stopped at the use of his given name from Granger's mouth, the threat of scaring Harry had made him turn around and pay full attention to the people around him.

Weasley's face was pale and he wrung his hands on his lap, Granger was just as pale but stood facing Draco, arm out in a plead for him to stop.

"What happened?" he finally managed to choke out through the sudden lump in his throat.

Granger dropped her hand and bit her lip before talking. "We... we were meeting for lunch and we turned round the corner and someone must of come up behind him, I-we didn't see anything just..." Her voice cracked and fresh tears trickled down her cheeks unnoticed. "there was the sound of apparation and when we turned around he looked... he looked so young and, and scared and he sounded so broken, so we brought him here and they said he's lost..." A sob escaped her and Weasley moved to take her hand, he was even paler then usual.

"He's lost everything, we-they don't know if it's permanent or..." her voice was barely a whisper a whisper by the end, she moved to sit while Draco stared unseeingly and the place she had just vacated.

_Everything, he's lost everything. _

They'd spent so long getting over their past, he can't have lost everything.

Draco stumbled to a chair while his mind already worked on a plan. He'd do anything, _anything_, if he couldn't get Harry's memories back, they'd make new one's. They could try the pensieve.

His mind trailed off, his wasn't sure how long before a Healer came out. He'd been ignoring Weasley's attempts to talk with a wave of his hand.

* * *

><p>"Draco?" A plump healer inquired. Draco's head shot up and he lurched out of the chair. "Yes, I-that's me" he took steps towards her and noticed Weasley and Granger standing as well.<p>

The healer smiled sadly and them "I'm sorry, only Draco may come in at the moment. If you'd follow me?" she stated before turning and padding down the corridor.

Draco looked back before following the healer.

"We had to sedate him. He was so scared and restless we couldn't run the tests. I'm assuming you know what's happened?" at Draco's nod she carried on. "Well, we believe after time his memories will come back, he called for you..." His head whipped round so fast and he face was a picture of surprise and elation. She smiled at him before continuing. "We're not sure what he remembers yet, there must be a few things for him to identify you. I'll ask you not to mention anything of distressing nature at this time and try and stay calm." He started nodding before halting, they'd stopped at a white door. The healer motioned for Draco to enter, he swallowed trying to cure his dried throat and opened the door. Harry was lying on the bed in the room through the door, his skin was pale and his hair was plastered to his forehead. His eyes opened on hearing the door opened and he cocked his head to the side before smiling shyly

"Draco?" he rasped.

Draco's heart was beating in his ears and he nodded dumbly before moving to Harry's side. He linked their fingers and Harry's smile gained strength.

"I don't remember much." Harry stated after a long pause. Draco's blood ran cold at those words but before he could talk Harry carried on. "There are little things, light blond hair and kisses and smiles." He was blushing now and Draco couldn't help but smile lightly. He hesitated before lifting his other hand and pushing a stray piece of black hair. Swirling green eyes snapped to his with and his fingers halted.

Harry bit his lips before taking a deep breath and letting it out through his mouth and licked his lips. Draco followed the movement but his eyes snapped back up with Harry's words

"I remember loving you. And...and when I see you know it, it feels right." Draco's eyes widened and his heart started beating faster.

"Yes," he chocked. "I love you." He hesitantly lowered his lips to Harry's for a slight brush of lips and tongue and he knew they'd get through this.


End file.
